Morgenstern Manor
by IsummonDemonsinyourcloset
Summary: Clary's father is a multimillionaire, her mother dead. Jace is is a master criminal, his parents dead and seeking revenge on Clary's father. So when Clary is kidnapped by Jace and his group she can't help but fall for him. Who's Jace working for? And honestly, can she resist his dangerous reputation? M for coarse language, sexual references and possible smut. Clace
1. Chapter 1: Guessing

**Morgenstern Manor**

**Chapter 1: Guessing**

**CPOV:**

"I'll meet you here at 3, Miss Morgenstern!" Hodge, my limo driver, called as I walked into the mall, ignoring the awed gazes passer-by's gave me.

"Alright, Mister Starkweather," I called back. He had insisted I stop calling him Hodge. Even at 8 in the morning the mall was packed with people, I thought as I pushed against the tide of people trying to get to the Starbucks just around the corner. If…I…could just…get…there-

"Whoah, careful there, miss." I tripped over an outstretched leg, taking a step. Granted, a nicely tanned leg.

"Hey!" I sat up, looking down at my new teal coloured converse that now had a big brown stain on the side. "These were new! You're paying for the new ones, jerk." I could have paid for them myself, since my father being a multimillionaire helps that, but I felt like making him. Until I saw his face.

"Sorry, missy. Don't have much money on me." He was golden to say the least. He had company too. A girl; with dark brown eyes, ink black hair and what looked like an unhealthy obsession with heels. A boy; with ice blue eyes, and black hair, who looked like he wanted to disappear. And another boy who looked most out of the ordinary than all of them. Black hair spiked up and covered in glitter, tall, an Asian complexion. And his eyes, green and gold, with strange cat pupils.

"Uh, you know what? Forget it." I stood up and walked back into the crowed, trying to forget those gold eyes, watching me, watching my every move.

**JPOV:**

My job was simple. _Do what he tells you. _I remember my mother's voice, pleading with me. Trying to keep me alive. She succeeded. I'm alive. Just not her little boy anymore. Not like she would notice. She is dead after all.

Now I was content with my family. My adoptive siblings, whose family had died in a house fire, taken in by our employer. Their younger brother and parents dead. And my brothers boyfriend, whose mother hung herself and father tried to drown him, completely underestimating the boy's skills. Let's just say we all had blood on our hands. Now, we were master criminals, a new job each week if we worked fast and efficiently enough. Now our new target, we had to capture her and use her for ransom against her father. Easy enough. We just had to gain her trust. Oops. Here comes the little princess whose father destroyed my life.

I put out my leg to trip her, counting on my good looks to save me from anger. One of my best weapons; beauty.

"Whoah, careful there, miss." I tried to sound apologetic. It wasn't working, I was just coming out snarky. That was ok, it's how I usually sounded.

"Hey!" She said. "These were new! You're paying for the new ones, jerk!" So multimillionaire father, making others pay. Another thought flashed through my mind. Oh, feisty, I wonder would she be like that in bed-?

No, snap out of it Jace! "Sorry missy. Don't have much money on me." Again, relying on my face to save me, though it wouldn't be much help if I was falling to the ground. She looked at my face and her expression turned from murderous to awed. Yep, thanks mum.

"Uh, you know what? Forget it." She walked away not noticing when Magnus pinched her wallet. He came back to us and opened it. It had three different credit card lots of hundred dollar bills and one picture of a woman with red hair and green eyes that looked a lot like her. Her mother. Written in permanent marker was 'R.I.P'. Looked like her mother was dead too. I felt an odd connection to the red-head.

"Stupid that she left her address in here." Alec said.

"We already know her address, Alec. Stop playing dumb." Izzy was fast on her feet, you could only give her that. "We should go back and start getting ready for the project tonight." She sounded so casual that she could have been talking about a school assignment for all the crowd knows.

**Hey. Just something that popped into my head. Do review, I love it when you review. I want to know what you thought of it. Should I continue?**

**Yours Truly, Gemma! (:!**


	2. Chapter 2: Resisting

**Morgenstern Manor**

**Chapter 2: Resisting**

**CPOV:**

"What do you mean, you lost your wallet?" My father yelled again.

"I don't know! I was just in the mall and it was gone." I yelled back. Since mom's death we had fought so often.

"So when did you notice it was gone?" He was still yelling.

"After I tripped over-" The golden boy. He stole my wallet. Shit.

"Well I guess I'm gonna have to find it for you! Go to your room!"

"Fine!" I barged out of the drawing room and into the hall. I marched past the servants on the marble stairs up 3 flights before the tears started to fall. I was on the fourth floor when I slumped against one of the many spare rooms doors and put my head in my hands. The sobbing was uncontrollable. One of the servants kneeled in front me her face shining in the reflected light of the window.

"Miss, are you alright?" she said, holding out a silk handkerchief. I looked up seeing my favourite maid.

"Sophie. Oh, yeah. I'm fine. Dads at it again. I was just going to my room."

"Doesn't look like you got there. Here, let me help you." Sophie helped me up and up to the fifth floor, where my room was. She helped me into a nightdress and into bed, turning the lights off as she left. She took such good care of me. I didn't deserve a maid like her. "Go to sleep miss."

And I did. What an unwise choice.

LINEBREAK!

"So, looks like the tranquiliser worked. It's been 3 hour's; she would've woken up by now if it hadn't. Should we do something?"

"Nah, she'll wake up soon, and when she does, we'll be here." There were blurred voices in the back of my mind. _Tranquiliser? I've obviously been drinking again. Wake up, Clary._

"She moved. I think she's waking up. We'd better go get Jace, he's gonna want to see this." I heard footsteps, growing fainter as someone, or two, walked away. I pried my eyes open and looked around. I was in a dark room, tied to a chair, dressed in- what the hell? Dressed in black lingerie. How the hell had I gotten here? How had I gotten dressed in this? Why was I tied to a chair?

"So, you've woken up. Well done. I have only seen one person pull through a tranquiliser that quickly. You're probably wondering what you're doing here." I noticed how much I was tied down. Three straps around my legs, tied to the legs of the chairs, three on my arms, one around my waist and another just below my chest. Whoever had dressed me had put black stilettos on my feet. Damn them. I hated high heels.

"I'm guessing from what I heard when you guys thought I was still unconscious I'm here because of my father. Right?" Jace looked momentarily surprised, almost an awed look sparked in his eyes, but it was gone just as quickly as it came.

"You think you're real clever, don't you? But you know we have contact with your dad. He's seeing this entire conversation. I can do what I want and he can't do a thing about it. You know we're holding you for ransom."

I froze. He was right. I raised my face as he kneeled in front of me he was smirking.

"You just realised I'm right, didn't you?" He laughed a bit. "Wanna say hi to your dad?"

I wanted to slap him. He stood up and walked over to a table holding a lot of wickedly sharp knives. He picked up a large serrated one that looked like it could cut through bone.

"We don't get to use these very often, shame really. Maybe today I will." He came forward with the knife. Every nerve in my body was screaming at me to move, get away from the boy with the knife. But I was frozen. Couldn't move. My eye's widened and my breath was becoming short and fast. He could see my frightened expression though I didn't say a word. "This is usually the bit where people start screaming."

"Do I look like the screaming type?" I asked suddenly. He smiled and set the knife down.

"Quite feisty aren't we? I like your spirit." He walked back over to me, putting his cold, tanned hands on my knees. I tensed under his touch and he smiled again. "Anything. I can do anything to make your father scream. Just for money. _Anything._" His hands slid up my legs, grinning from ear to ear. "It's been a while, since I've been allowed to do this."

I knew I couldn't do anything about it. I hung my head back, over the back of the chair, breathing slowly, shallowly, hoping I could make it through this without screaming.

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Torturing

**Morgenstern Manor**

**Chapter 3: Torturing**

**CPOV:**

_I hung my head back, over the back of the chair, breathing slowly, shallowly, hoping I could make it out of this without screaming._

"He won't do it you know." I was suddenly very calm. I knew my father. He didn't care for me. I just reminded him of his dead wife. He saw me as an annoyance. A distraction from something bigger to gain. He'd do anything to get rid of me. He wouldn't do it. "He doesn't care enough for me to pay the money you're asking for."

Jace looked up, into my eyes, his grin fading. "Are you lying? You'd be making this a lot harder for yourself if you are."

"I thought you were an expert on this type of stuff. Check and see if I'm lying."

"I could just go and get the knives again. See how you react under pressure."

"I'm telling you. He won't pay. In fact I think he'd be enjoying this. He wants to get rid of me. I just remind him of mom."

"Yeah, your mom's dead, isn't she?" He actually looked a bit sympathetic.

"You stole my wallet and saw the picture."

"You know why I was the one to come onto this project?" He asked.

"You're doing this cause he's a murderer. And your 'business' needs money, yes?"

"Let's talk about something else. Do you think anyone would miss you?"

"What do you mean?" This was not how I thought tonight would go.

"Would anyone miss you if you were dead?" I stared at him.

"If I was dead? You're threatening to kill me?" I threw my head and laughed. "Well that's new! I thought you were just going to give me cookies and milk and make small talk!"

"You are so dull with sarcasm." He said. He circled my chair and came to a stop behind me. I felt his breath on my neck, his words in my ear. "I reckon he would care. I reckon he wouldn't like to see his daughter get fucked against her will. Would you if it was your child?" His hands were on my hair, smoothing it down, twining bits around his fingers. He tugged hard on one and I yelled, my head falling back and looking into his tawny gold eyes.

"I reckon he would care if I killed you. But I'm not allowed to. I'm only allowed to torture you. And it has been a while."

"Look, I don't know what your problem is, but I'm telling you, ' ." He didn't even blink.

"You really believe that, don't you? He doesn't care about you, you really-"

"My mother died and he pushed me in front of a car!" I yelled. He let go of my hair and went over to the table. He picked up a small dagger and took a hold of my wrist, slicing the blade cleanly across my wrist, deep, towards my veins. I yelped; more in surprise than pain. Blood welled up in the cut, I could tell he'd cut an artery. "Ah-ah! Oh-"

He looked blank, didn't look sorry, or artfully happy. "Yeah, yeah, tell your sad story about how you lost your mother tragically!" He threw the knife down and walked into the darkness.

The blood spilled over my wrist and onto the arm of the chair, staining it with bright scarlet. I yanked on the rope, binding my wrist to the chair. I made a sound, that which very like a scream, a yell, I suppose. The blood just sped up, covering my lower arm in blood.

"Oh, shit."

**Review!**


End file.
